fairlyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Regan
Regan, and her brother, Damien, are Binky's godchildren. Character She always gets herself in bad situations and often brings her brother and best friends down with her. Like her brother, she relies on magic for half of her life the second she gets her fairy godparent, and also has the tendency to do the wrong thing. Nevertheless, she has principles in which she strongly believes in, however, she sometimes crosses the line and breaks her principles. Regan is selfish and usually thinks about herself and what she wants. In the end Regan will do the right thing. Regan cares a lot for her family and friends. Description Regan has red hair with floating pigtails and jet black. Her glasses are distinctly different than other characters on the show that wear glasses, as they are shaped differently, they have blue lenses, and her eyelashes are attached to them. She wears purple braces on her teeth without a wire, possibly for an overbite which is seen sometimes when she smiles. She is short, and wears mahogony horn-rimmed glasses, a black vest over a red short-sleeved shirt, and a red plaid skirt over black tights along with black patent leather Mary Janes. Her outfit resembles a Parochial school uniform. Despite her nerdy appearence, he personality greatly differs. She can also be very tough, but isn't very strong. Personality Throughout the show Regan is seen to choose the easy way in the tasks she accomplishes, such as cheating on a test or simply being selfish. She is often seen to only care about herself, and puts herself and her needs in front of others. Her godparent, Binky, helps Regan the best he can to fulfill her dreams. They have an odd kind of Godparent-Godchild-relationship since Regan is the selfish type. She often remains lazy, self-rightious, and easily distracted until it becomes clear that she has messed up. Background Her brother is Damien Rouge, and the two share the same fairy godparent; Binky Abdul. Although the two care for binky, the will occasionally treat him like a slave. She and Damien are very independent of eachother, but occasionally hang out, mainly when they have a common goal or when they have to take down their evil older sister, Kimmie. Her biggest fear is clowns, something she suffered nightmares about as a child. At the age of ten, she and Damien went to a summer camp called Camp Waskoka, which scared her to extreme extents. She and her brother had to spend there time there in a cabin containing a bear, a gorrila, and a wolverine. They currently has a fear of all three. She was also extremely afraid of the neighboring camp, a camp for clowns. She attempted to call her mom several times, but they were often too busy attending to Kimmie to pay any attention to her calls. Through the misery of their time there, they gained a fairy godparent, Binky. He grants all their wishes to make them less miserable. More coming soon... Category:Godchild Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Child Category:Non-Canon Category:Fanon Category:Female Godchild Category:Fan Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Real Characters Category:Non-Real Category:Non-Magical Category:Kid Category:Kids Category:Female Kids Category:Female Kid Category:Female Children Category:Female Fairy Godchild Category:Girls Category:Girl Category:Characters hair red Category:Tootie Clones